Trunks: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "The Gathering of the Warriors" Anime: "The Androids Appear" |Race=1/2 Human-type Earthling-1/2 Saiyans |Gender=Male |Date of birth = 766 |Date of death = May 8th, 774 (Revived) Age 796 (Timeline altered; erased from existence) |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Alleigance= Z-Fighters |FamConnect= Trunks (New Main Timeline Counterpart) Future Trunks (alternate timeline counterpart) New Future Trunks (alternate timeline counterpart) Original Vegeta (father) Original Bulma (mother) Goten (bestfriend & fusee) Original Bulla (sister) Piccolo (mentor) Kibito Kai: GT (mentor) Gohan (fusee) }} Trunks is the parallel counterpart of Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma, and brother to Bulla. Biography Background Trunks trained extensively while Goku was away training Uub and was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3. However, he decided to keep it secret that he surpassed Goten and let him think they are still equals. Black-Star Dragon Balls and Baby Trunks would later join Goku, Pan, and Goten for there quest to find the Black-Star Dragon Balls but later caused Baby to be released after arriving on M-2. After returning home and finding Earth under Baby's control; they immediately fight him. Goku initially loses but later returns and after a brief fight achieves Super Saiyan 4 where he battles Baby. Super 17 During the six months after Baby's attack; Trunks and Goten trained extensively under the tutelage of Kibito Kai and even learned to evolve his Super Saiyan 2 form so he doesn't have to use his Super Saiyan 3 form. After the Shadow Dragons After Goku left, and the 1st Timespace Rift Tournament was complete they were assaulted by Super 17, and the abusers. Following his assault an all out war was declared, and they fought to defeat the Dragon Ball Abusers. Most of the abusers survive Bulla's wish by going to the Timespace Rift while everyone else was erased. Power Due to his extensive training; he is considered to rival even Gohan's power prior to gaining his Potential Unleashed state. However, after six months of training with Kibito Kai; Trunks was strong enough to take on Baby Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 form. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Big Tree Cannon **Big Tree Smash - A rush attack. Trunks first his Big Tree Cannon to stun his opponent and follow up by kicking his opponent before ending the rush with his Full Power Energy Barrage Wave attack. *Final Flash **Final Kamehameha - A team attack used with GT Goku to destroy the Mouma *Brave Cannon *Buster Cannon **Mouth Buster Cannon *Deadly Impact *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun ***Brother-Sister Galick Gun - A team attack used with Bulla to destroy Naturon Shenron *Instant Transmission - Taught to him by Goku in order to get on a starship. *Meteor Blow *Vision Smash *Victory Rush *Final Cannon Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Trunks gained power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He was capable transforming before transforming while training with his father, Vegeta, while they are preparing for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament by training inside a gravity chamber; the Super Saiyan transformation allows Trunks to withstand the gravity. Super Saiyan 2nd Grade During his fight with Mutchy; Trunks accessed Ascended Super Saiyan in order to overwhelm Mutchy's energy drain and nearly overexerted himself while attempting to do so. Leaving him in a near-death state; however, he was handed a Senzu Bean by Goku allowing him to recover. Super Saiyan 2 Prior to the events of the Grand Tour Arc; Trunks trained extensively while taking a break from work with help of his father was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2. He often uses a Transformation-to-Transformation ability with this form and his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form to maximise the use of both speed and strength. Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 In order to improve himself; he began evolving his Super Saiyan 2 state so that he didn't have to use Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Similar to Super Saiyan 2; he obtained this form way before Goten did. He rarely uses it as he often opts for Super Saiyan 2 due to it taking less ki to use. Tuffleization Baby chooses Trunks to be his new permanent host as a method of Physiological Warfare against Vegeta. Baby was able to mutate Trunks' body similar to Vegeta's body, and was able to return to his base form at will. Super Saiyan Due to being made into a permanent host by the Original Baby inside him, when Original Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, he has red lines across his face, crosshair-like lines on his eyes (a common trait among Machine Mutants) and silver-white hair and black eyes instead of the golden blond and green eyes typically seen of Super Saiyans, due to being a Tuffle-Saiyan hybrid. Strongest Form 1 By channelling his energy, and energy from his allies; he was able to transform into the Strongest Form 1, but ended up directly bypassing it in favour of Strongest Form 2. Strongest Form 2 He transformed into this form as soon as he finished his strongest form 1; in this form; his hair grows to the same length as Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, and gains power comparable to Super Saiyan 4. Fusions Gotenks: GT Gotenks is fusion of Goten and Trunks. Gohanks: GT Gohanks is the Metamorese Fusion of Gohan and Trunks.